Face Down
by Miyuki Sidyt
Summary: Now the roles have been switched and nothing is as it seems. Natsume was only trying to get closer to his mother and Mikan just wanted to be free. "My name is Mikan Sakura. Mess with me and I'll make your life a living hell!" she declared looking at his pant-less form as he stared at her in shock.


Face Down

Summary: Now the roles have been switched and nothing is as it seems. Natsume was only trying to get closer to his mother and Mikan just wanted to be free. "My name is Mikan Sakura. Mess with me and I'll make your life living hell!" she declared looking down at his pant-less form with a smirk.

This story shouldn't be taken seriously as it borders the line between a serious story and a crack fic. This is my version of a personality switched Mikan and Natsume with a bit of Sadictic!Ruka thrown in just for laughs. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice!

* * *

Chapter One:

Gang Theory and Polka Dots

* * *

Four people in class 2B of the middle school stared worriedly at the door waiting for a certain brunette to show herself. They were worried since it had been two days since anyone had seen her. Usually she came back after a day but when it became longer it was because she was hurt. Suddenly five minutes before class the door slammed open revealing the very person they were all thinking off. And as predicted she had rather obvious injuries inflicted.

She dragged herself to her desk in the very back of the classroom where she sat alone. Her waist length golden-brown hair was in a messy pony tail with a few strands sticking out. Her face was covered by a half mask that covered from her nose up revealing only her mouth which remained neutral. It was white with three thin black whisker marks and cat shaped eyes. She didn't have the regular uniform like the students but a personalized uniform made especially for DA students.

She had a white button up shirt she kept untucked with the first two buttons undone and a black tie loosely worn around her neck. Over that was a black open cloak that fell to her thighs with the sleeves bunched up around her elbows, kept in place with a simple strap. The cloak a hood with silver fur lining and a pair of cat ears on the hood. Her hands were covered by black fingerless gloves. She was wearing a completely black version of the middle school skirts that went to her mid-thigh with silver cross designs going around the skirt and a silver lining along the bottom of the skirt. Around her waist was a lopsided belt which was over her shirt. On her feet were black leather boots that reached her knees with a two inch heel. Over all she looked like a rebellious, bad girl who listened to no one.

The fourteen year old had a lot of Alice controllers other than the mask, making a grand total of nine. She had three small hoop earrings with white ivory design on her right ear and two small black hoop earrings with the same ivory design on her left. A thin black choker with a pure black stone on it hung on her neck along with another necklace with a silver cross on it with a small orange stone in the center. There was also another necklace that fell into her shirt hiding the multi-colored stone. She also had a plain silver ring on the middle finger of her right hand and a single beautiful thin silver ring with an orange diamond shaped stone on her ring finger on her left hand.

On her lower right cheek, chin, and neck were various small nicks; probably from a knife. Then on her left arm was a purple-blue bruise in the middle of her arm that looked recent, not to mention deep. There was a slight limp on her left leg as well were white bandages peeked from above her boot.

"Mikan," called Hotaru worriedly. She stood to check on her but flinched when Mikan waved her off. This was how it usually was. Everything would be fine until she left for a mission and when she would return she'd distance herself from everybody. Hotaru nodded tensely and sat down as the class warily peered at Mikan. They still didn't fully trust the DA member because of the incident that happened three months ago.

"Tch. I'm fine Aru," Mikan finally said coldly. Taking a leaf from Hotaru's book Mikan smirked, "Crying only makes you uglier Aru. If I have to attend class the least you guys could do is look cute for me to look at. I might as well be at a cemetery by the look on your stupid faces."

The rest of class 2B knew that even if she said it harshly it was Mikan's way of telling them to be happy and it was alright to make noise. Quickly everyone started to come out of the tense atmosphere and smiled at the brunette. This was one of the rare few moments in class 2B in which they shared a touching moment with her.

'Koko,' thought Mikan as the class began talking again. Said mind reader jumped slightly at the unfamiliar sound of her voice in his head. 'Tell them I'm perfectly fine and not going to break the second they don't look at me so they better turn around and act as if I'm not here. And if you say I willingly let you read my mind I'll burn you.'

Koko gave her a soft smile and nodded. Translation: Tell them I'm ok and that I won't be leaving on a mission soon. "I'm ok guys and I won't be leaving soon so you can stop staring at me now you idiots," the mind reader said looking directly at Mikan. Said girl sneered at him, "Where'd the hell did you make that up? I never let you read my mind. But one thing is right. Stop staring at me losers!"

The class understood the hidden message and smiled turning away. Everyone in the class knew Mikan couldn't show emotions to anyone because if she did there were always consequences. So they really didn't mind her attitude anymore since they got used to it already. Ten minutes later the the door suddenly flew open but it was ignored in favor of the class's loud chatter and several people that had stood just to watch Mikan while she slept.

"Class," Narumi sang out trying to unsuccessfully gain their attention. He twitched when no one paid attention to him. "_Class_!" he repeated a bit forcefully but only caught the attention of a few students. Sighing he used his Alice on the teens and watched as everyone one with a blush with the exception of two girls. "Please sit down," he winked and watched as everyone scrambled to do as he said.

"Today I will be introducing two new transfer students! You two can come in," Narumi grinned as everyone shifted their attention to the front of the class as two handsome boys walked inside. "Please introduce yourselves! Say you name, age, Alice, rank, and ability class."

"M-my name is Ruka Nogi. I'm fifteen years old and I have the animal pheromone Alice. I'm a two star and in the latent ability class," the first said rather shyly with a kind smile. He had sky blue gentle eyes and golden blond hair that neatly fell to the nape of his neck. Ruka was carrying a small rabbit in his arms. He was wearing the boys' uniform correctly.

"I'm Natsume Hyuuga. I'm fifteen and have the fire Alice. I'm a three star in the special abilities class," smirked the second teen confidently. He looked like the opposite of the other teen! He had fiery crimson eyes and messy raven hair. His uniform was worn rather rebelliously with a loose tie, untucked shirt, and the two earrings he had.

Where one had had all the looks of a prince the other looked like a bad boy. The guys groaned as they watched most of the female population drool all over the new guys. Many tried to contain their squeals but in the end couldn't resist and ended up trying to stifle their giggles and squealing softly.

"Ok now they need a partner! Anyone wants to volunteer?" asked Narumi cheerfully and sweat dropped as hands violently moved in the air and the girls started to argue. "Never mind then. Hotaru-chan can be Ruka-kun's partner and-"

He was cut off by a very irritated brunette who had been asleep until the two new students had caused a ruckus. "Why the hell is it so damn loud?" hissed Mikan looking at Koko with a glare that should have made him pee his pants but he was far too used to it. "We have two new transfer students!" the mind reader said smiling as he pointed to the front.

Ruka and Natsume looked at each other wondering why this girl could calm the class with one sentence while it took Narumi-sensie three tries and was forced to use his Alice.

"You two? What's so special about them?" she snorted glaring at them. Both seemed scared by her glare and she smirked finding them amusing. "Whatever. I'm going back to sleep. Disturb me and die."

"Hold on Mikan-chan! I've decided that you will be Natsume-kun's partner," smiled Narumi even when Mikan gave him a death glare. Gulping he looked back at the boys and Mikan. "Ok go sit next to Mikan-chan in the back! Free period!" he yelled running out the room.

Natsume shrugged at Ruka not getting why people started to give them pitying and envious looks when their partners were announced and made his way towards their new seat. Ruka sat down on the left leaving Natsume to sit in the middle. The other girl was sitting on the right side which was close to the window. As he sat down the boys noticed the mask and different uniform. Ruka glanced at her nervously as he saw all her injuries wondering if there were gangs in the academy.

Mikan let out an annoyed grunt and only tilted her head to look to her right to glare at who ever dared to wake her up. The new kid Nat-something was smiling at her stupidly and she wondered why is was so quiet all of a sudden. "Hey! My name is Natsume Hyuuga and starting from today I'm your new partner," he said.

She heard the rest of the class gasp at his boldness. Mikan inwardly smirked at their reaction. 'Ah, so his name is Natsume. Well Natsume get ready for hell because cute or not I have a reputation to keep.' Koko started snickering all of a sudden and some students looked at him weirdly. 'Aw shit I forgot to put my nullification barrier up,' she though with a curse. 'Dammit Koko! Stop reading my mind!'

"Does it look like I give a damn newbie?" she finally questioned emotionlessly. Natsume looked surprised but his little blond friend flinched. "Tch. Koko let's go. There's too much idiocy in here. We'll pick Aru and Perms up after class."

Koko rolled his eyes and stood up following her out the room. "You make me sound like your puppy," he said walking out the room. Koko had spiky blonde hair that defied gravity and a pair of light brown eyes. He had an untucked white button up shirt with his black cardigan open by a few buttons. The blue string tie was missing from his uniform. He had blue plaid pants and black boots.

"Ignore those two," said a girl as she neared the back desks with two other girls and a boy. She had short green hair that reached her shoulder with a few chin-length permed strand. Her eyes were a sharp jade color giving her a cunning look.

Unlike Mikan she wore the proper middle school girl's uniform. It consisted of a white short sleeved button up shirt tucked into her mid thigh length blue plaid skirt. She had a blue string tie that looked perfect. Over her shirt was a black cardigan that buttoned. On her feet were black knee length boots with no heel.

"Hi! I'm Anna Umenomiya," chirped out one of the other girls. She had bubblegum pink hair that fell to her waist in waves. Her eyes were a pink color too. She had the same uniform as the green-haired girl did. "I have the Cooking Alice and I'm a two star. Nice to meet you."

"And I'm Nonoko Ogasawara!" smiled the last girl. She had straight dark blue hair that fell to her waist. Dark blue eyes glowed with happiness as they settled on the two new students. "I have the Chemistry Alice and I'm a two star."

"Nice to meet you. Ano... I'm Y-Yuu Tobita but most people call me Inchou since I'm the class president," the only boy of the group greeted shyly. He had neatly combed dirty blonde hair and brown eyes that were covered by glasses. "I'm a triple star and I have the Illusion Alice."

"It's nice to meet everyone! My name is Natsume Hyuuga," said the crimson eyes boy. The blond boy beside him smiled at his enthusiastic best frend, "I'm Ruka Nogi and this is my rabbit Usagi."

"Hey who where the two people who just left class? Don't they know it's rude?! Sensie should have said something about it," Natsume frowned glancing at the door. "And why was the girl wearing a different uniform? Won't they get in trouble for ditching?" asked Ruka.

"Unfortuneatly they won't," snorted the green haired girl. She rolled her jade eyes in exasperation. "Trust me it's not the first time they've left class. Usually she takes one of with her. Guess she just didn't feel like talking today."

"The boy who left is Kokoro Yome but everyone calls him Koko," Anna grinned with a slight blush. "He has the Mind Reading Alice and is a triple star."

"Just be careful what you think around him. He has a habit of reading people's mind aloud," Nonoko warned grinning at the blushing Anna. "Right Anna?"

"Don't speak bad about them Sumire. They're our friends," chastised Yuu. "The girl with Koko was-"

"Speaking about friends where's Hotaru?" murmured Sumire looking around to the front. "Oi, Hotaru don't be such a loser! Come join us," called out the green haired girl to another girl rather rudely interrupting what the timid class president was going to say.

'Ruka's partner,' thought Natsume trying to get a good look at her. From what he could tell she had an alice that had something to do with building stuff since she was tinkering with a cylinder shaped metal object and was carefully looking at the blueprints on her desk.

"Ano... You shouldn't talk to Imai-san like that Sumire," Yuu said nervously as he watched the young inventor slowly turn around to glare at Sumire.

"What did you say?" she hissed glaring dangerously at the green haired girl. Hotaru had short ink black hair that was styled into a pixie cut. Her indigo eyes which were normally cold and indifferent were narrowed in anger.

"Uh-oh," muttered Anna looking nervously between the two. "Looks like they're about to fight again," Nonoko sighed exasperatedly. "And neither Mikan-chan or Koko are here to stop them," Yuu panicked trying to figure out what to do.

"D-do they fight like this all the time?" asked Ruka dubiously looking at the pair of girls who almost had lightning shooting from their eyes.

"Hai. Unless Mikan-chan or Koko are here to stop them they get into an AA which stands for Alice arguments," Anna said instinctively taking cover behind the desk. Most of the people around Hotaru and Sumire backed away as well not wanting to get caught up in said fight.

"It gets pretty intense too. No one else can stop them so we've learned to just back away," Nonoko told them dragging Yuu with when he tried to go. "Give it up Yuu-kun! They won't listen."

"D-demo..! We should at least try to do something," Yuu protested although he stayed behind the desk as more students joined them in the back of the class.

"Don't you remember the last time you tried that Inchou?" asked a different voice. The group of five turned to look at a boy their age who was warily watching the soon to be fight. He was actually bald but they could tell if he had hair it would have been a dark brown color. His eyes were a coffee brown color. "Mikan-san and Koko had to pry you from the wall."

"Who are you?" Natsume asked curiously. The bald kid smirked, "Name's Mochiage but most people call me Mochu. I have the Telekenesis Alice and I'm a two star."

"What is that thing?" asked Ruka bringing their attention back to the supposed fight. He was pointing at the hoove like contraption on Hotaru's arm. "That, my friend, is the reason why Inchou was stuck to the ground. It's called the Baka Gun. Imai shot him five times," Mochu said. "You got shot!?" Natsume screamed worriedly looking at Yuu as Ruka stared at the horse-shoe glove incredulously.

"Just because Mikan took Koko with her doesn't mean you have sulk about it by yourself Hotaru! Deal with it," smirked Sumire walking to a ten foot range of the inventor. Her jade eyes had a slit going through the middle and a fang peeked out the corner of her mouth when she smirked.

"What's her Alice?" asked Ruka curiously. "Sumire Shouda is a three star and has the Cat-Dog Alice but she doesn't like showing us her full Alice," Yuu answered. "And before you ask, no she can not turn into either animal. She just gets certain traits from both like claws and fangs," Mochu cut in watching in amusement as Natsume grinned sheepishly.

"Tch. Well would you look at that, the kitten's got claws," Hotaru said mockingly. She cocked her hand back and smirked evilly. "Too bad she's all bark, no bite."

"Bitch!" Sumire hissed dodging the first two shots which comically made a 'Baka' noise. The third shot was ripped to pieces by her claws which gleamed in the light. She smiled haughtily at Hotaru. "Still using that lame grade school contraption Hotaru? And here I thought you were better than that!"

When Hotaru smiled the class minus the new students gasped and ran for cover. Some desks were flipped to their side and used as a shield to form a semi circle around the back of the class. With most of the desk gone Hotaru and Sumire had more room to 'fight.'

"Her smile isn't that bad," Natsume whispered to Ruka who snorted trying not to laugh despite the tense atmosphere. "I don't think it's because of how her smile itself looks but the fact that she smiled at all. She most not smile often," the animal lover explained. Natsume nodded but couldn't help but think, 'Why wouldn't someone smile often?'

"Someone go get Mikan-sama or Koko-sama!" shouted a random students from the crowd. A boy with short spiky blonde hair and brown eyes ran for the door. "I'll do it since I have the speed Alice!" he shouted behind him and in a blink of the eye he was already running out the building. "Hurry Daichi-kun!" one of his friends shouted after the boy with the speed Alice.

"I finally get to test out my new creation," the inventor grinned taking the tool from her desk. At first glance if looked like a regular rather short black cylinder made of metal but the class knew it was anything but that, especially if Hotaru made it.

"Ha! That pathetic thing?" laughed Sumire pointing at cylinder.

A 'click' was heard thought the murmuring class when Hotaru pushed a button on the cylinder and it grew a couple inches and the tip opened revealing a long black whip. "Invention #714 the Whiplash. At the push of a button it can turn into a cylinder for easier storage. It locks in on the closest living target automatically and wraps around them on impact."

"That's cool! How'd she do that?" Natsume asked trying to get a closer look at the weapon. Ruka pulled him back not wanting to get close. 'Oh god I was right! This crazy school does have gangs!' he thought clutching Usagi close to him.

"Imai has the Invention Alice and she's always making crazy inventions," Nonoko said. "Her full name is Hotaru Imai and she's a special star," Anna chirped. "But she's also known as the Blackmail Queen sometimes."

"Don't forget Ice Queen since she never shows any emotion to anyone other than her gang or when fighting," Mochu told them pointing to the fight.

"Oh god I was right!" Ruka said horrified as he stared at the Alice's surrounding him. "There are gangs at that school!" The others shared a confused look. "What are you talking abou-"

Yuu was interrupted by the fighting girls as the sound of smashing brought them back to the fight. Hotaru had swung her while at Sumire but the permed girl was faster. She dodged and the whip hit a stray desk shattering it to pieces. When Hotaru swung it again it got the teachers desk this time making papers scatter everywhere.

"I-is that all you have Hotaru?" sniffed Sumire although she sounded out of breath. 'D-damn. That was a close one,' she thought tensing when Hotaru prepared to swing at her again. "Not even close Sumire," Hotaru smirked bringing the whip down.

Sumire's eyes widened when the whip came faster than she anticipated and tried to scamper out of the way but was too slow. She cursed prepared to be humiliated in front of the class as she clenched her eyes shut.

"Oi Aru there's no need to whip Perms even if she's annoying," Mikan said monotonously as she grabbed the whip before it could hit Sumire. Strangely enough, at least to Natsume and Ruka, the whip went limp in her hands.

"See Mimi this us why we shouldn't leave these two alone in class together. They start fighting over me," Koko smirked as he helped Sumire up. Hotaru glared icily at him making him laugh nervously as she pressed the button again making the whip turn back to a cylinder. Sumire hit Koko as soon as she was steady. "Shut up Koko!"

Mikan snapped her fingers and all the desks returned to their rightful place, including the two broken ones, and all the scattered papers appeared back on the desk in a neat pile. Koko snickered at the awed faces of his classmates as they watched her fix up the class. "Since we're here we might as well stay, ne Mimi," Koko said walking to his shared desk with Sumire and Mochu.

"Whatever," the brunette sighed walking to her desk were she immediately slouched over to sleep with her head tucked into her arms. Hotaru stalked to her seat which she shared with the class president up front and proceeded to start tinkering with Whiplash trying to make it better and Sumire grumbled all the way to her seat were she ranted to Koko about their fight.

"Thank you Mikan-chan," Yuu said bowing to Mikan with a blush on his face. He pushed his glasses back with the palm of his hands fumbling with them when he accidentally dropped them. "A-ah!"

His glasses froze just before they hit the ground and started to levitate into Yuu's hands. "You're so clumsy Inchou," grumbled Mikan titling her head in her arms to look at him. Her gaze made the poor boy turn bright red as quickly put his glasses back on. "Th-thank you Mikan-chan! I don't know what I'd do without my glasses!" he stuttered out. "Tch," snorted Mikan hiding her face again. "You can thank me by leaving me alone."

"Why does he thank her even though she treats him so badly?" frowned Ruka looking at the girls' momentarily forgetting his gang theory. Both girls shared a glance trying to figure out what to say. 'Or everybody for that matter.'

"Don't talk about Mikan-san that way," growled Mochu glaring at Ruka almost automatically before faltering and blushing when everyone raised an eyebrow at his unusual behavior. "I-I meant that's there's more to her then you know, okay? Ugh, whatever! I-I'm going back to my desk!" He stomped his way to the other side of a laughing Koko who had read his mind and a curious Sumire.

"Don't think bad of Mikan-chan," Anna said sadly before walking away to her desk. "She's wasn't always like this," Nonoko finished mysteriously walking to her and Anna'a shared desk were they proceeded to act as if nothing happened.

"I wonder what that was all about," Ruka whispered to Natsume only to notice that his best friend was already at their joint desk approaching who Ruka though to be 'their leader.' 'Natsume you baka what are you doing?!' thought Ruka.

"Hey you! You can't just go around treating people like that!" Natsume scowled at the sleeping brunette. He wasn't sure how to address the sleeping girl so he avoided saying her name. The class broke out in murmurs when they heard the new kid bothering Mikan from her sleep.

"Look, the new kid's going to wake up Mikan-sama!"

"Do you think she'll throw him out the window or just freeze him like all the others?"

"Poor kid. He doesn't know what he's in for."

Ruka panicked as soon as he heard the rumors going around the class. He glanced at Mochu's table and saw him smirking in amusement, Koko cradling his head in his arms, and Sumire ranting about something or another to them. Hotaru didn't even bother turning around but Yuu looked like he was going to have a heart attack and that was not a good sign. Anna and Nonoko were among those murmuring about the outcome in class.

"Hey didn't you hear me, jerk?" the crimson eyed boy glared but the girl remained 'asleep,' or so he thought. He reached out to touch her and the rest of his classmates almost exploded, "You can't just go arou-!"

"Don't touch me," stated Mikan without bothering to move. "Then you were listening!" Natsume smirked victoriously. "How do you expect me to ignore you when your voice is so damn loud?" grumbled the brunette sarcastically unsuccessfully trying to block everything out. "Wh-what did you say, you-you... dummy?!" screamed the raven haired teen glaring at the other teen.

Ruka gulped but despite his worrying he knew Natsume could handle him self and at worst the new girl would have some light burns or no hair. Poor Usagi was being clutched a bit too tightly in his unsuccessful efforts to calm his master. 'Please don't make it worse,' the blond though pleadingly.

"Shut up," Mikan repeated shifting to get comfortable on her good arm.

Natsume ignored her warning and grabbed the arm her head wasn't resting on tightly trying to at least get her to look at him. "The least you could do is go apologize to him!"

"Don't touch me dammit," Mikan hissed glaring at him. Not that he could see with the mask she had. She jerked her hand away from his violently. She stood shakily with a snarl on her lips. "Look here _newbie_ I was being nice to you before but you asked for it."

Instead of doing anything the students expected or anything Ruka could possibly think of Mikan did the one thing no one had thought of. She pants Natsume right in front of everybody and swept a leg under his own causing him to fall to the floor when he tripped over his own legs. The class was quiet for a few seconds until it was broken by the laughter of a certain mind reader who looked to be enjoying this more than he should. Soon most of the male class members joined him while the girls shrieked at Natsume and some even fainted.

"My name is Mikan Sakura newbie. Mess with me and I'll make you life a living hell," declared the brunette loudly with her hands on her hips. She looked around the class watching her class mates reactions including the blonde who looked rather pale and smirked. She leaned down until her mouth was right besides the now sitting boy's ear. Mikan whispered low enough so that only he would hear her next words. "So stay out of my way Natsu-baka."

With that said she stuck her hands in her pockets and jumped to the window ledge ignoring her classmates laughter. She crouched preparing to jump out of the window before she spared the flabbergasted boy one last look. "See ya around Polka Dots," she smirked jumping from the window. Off the third floor.

'Is she crazy?!' thought Ruka rushing to the window along with Natsume. Actually stumbling was more accurate. Both looked down in time to see her disappear from mid-fall only to reappear near the forests which was quite the distance away. Looking at their new classmates they saw them acting as if it were normal which confused them even more.

Everyone brought their attention back to the front of the classroom when the door slammed open harshly. In entered a man in his late thirties with a frog on his shoulders. He had a strict air around him that commanded everyone to be silent as they froze at the sight of him. "Everyone to your seat!" he glared at them. When several people whined and grumbled under their breaths he brought his metal rod up using his Alice to send a few warning sparks out. "**Now**!"

"Hai Jinno-sensie!"

With the threat hanging in the air everyone scrambled to their seats including Natsume who managed to trip over himself in his mad rush to his chair. The fire caster lay sprawled on the floor with his pants still down. He blushed heavily in embarrassment when he heard several people snicker quietly. 'My first day here and people will know me as Polka Dots thanks to Sakura,' he inwardly bemoaned.

"Hyuuga! I don't know what you did at your old school but here in Alice Academy pants are a requirement!" barked Jinno glaring darkly at the bright red boy. "You have five seconds to put your pants back in their proper place as expected of you and into your seat before I shock you."

'Wh-what!?' Natsume thought shocked? Were teachers even allowed to use their alice on a student? 'Is there some kind of requirement that everyone in this school has to be crazy?'

"I am you're math teacher and you are to call me Jinno-sensie. Anything else is deemed punishable by lighting," Jinno croaked watching in amusement as the boy's face kept getting darker with each comment. "Now that Hyuuga's decent we will start today's lesson. Take out your supplies and be ready to copy down notes."

"Natsume?" Ruka asked nudging his best friend softly as he sullenly did as told. "Are you ok?"

"Ruka!" cried Natsume quietly. "Now everyone will know me as the boy who got pants by a girl! And Sakura even called me Polka Dots! It's so different here."

Ruka chuckled at his over dramatic friend, "Don't worry. I'll still be your friend even if you did get pants in front of the class by Sakura-san."

Natsume scowled at his so-called best friend's attempt at cheering him up. 'More like making fun of me!' he inwardly scoffed. "_Shut up_!" the fire caster hissed glaring at his amused friend.

"Hyuuga maybe you should take your own advice," Jinno said startling the two boys. The frog on his shoulders puffed its chest as if agreeing with him. "Unless you want detention with me for two hours I suggest you be quiet. Next time I won't be so lenient."

Natsume gulped and looked at Ruka for help. The animal lover 'conveniently' turned away at that very moment with an oblivious expression on his face. He gapped wondering just when had Ruka turned evil?! 'It's the school!' he thought desperately. Taking another look at the innocent face Ruka put on he cried, 'It has to be the school! ...Right?'

"Hyuuga?!" the math teacher shouted making him come out of his inner problems. Natsume realized that Jinno was still waiting for him to apologize.

"I-I'm sorry Jinno-sensie! It promise won't happen again!" Natsume stuttered out hoping to get away from detention. Or worse, learning what Jinno-sensie's Alice was first hand.

"I'll hold you to that promise Hyuuga," Jinno warned turning away from him and returning back to the board which was filled with numerous equation.

'This school is weird! Someone save me!'

-x-

Dear Okaa-san,

Otou-san finally let us go to Gakuen Alice after I almost burned his cd collection last week. I remember you telling us all those stories about this place when you used to come here. You were wrong about everything. Gakuen Alice is some twisted place filled with weird people! The students here fight using their Alice and destroy the class like its nothing! Even the teachers are weird here. Narumi-sensie looks like a woman. I swear I thought she- err... He was a woman when we first met. And Jinno-sensie carries around a frog on his shoulder and threatens to use his Alice on us. What kind of school hires people like that? I'm going to forever be known as "Polka Dots" now thanks to that jerk Sakura. Can you believe she pants me?! I hate her Okaa-san! How could she do that? This school must make people weird. Ruka turned evil today. Ruka! Are you sure you went to the same Gakuen Alice I'm going to? I somehow doubt it...

-Love,

Natsume

P.S.- Get me out of this crazy school!

* * *

Remember to leave a review! They make me work faster :3


End file.
